Laughs, life and chaos incarnate
by Tsunami and Volcano
Summary: Lily Evans has always wanted some excitement. But when she goes to Hogwarts, she gets much more than she bargained for...A (hopefully) exciting story about the life of Lily Evans.
1. "And so it begins..."

Title

G'day fellow H.P fanatics! Tsunami and Volcano here with their very first fic-ever! *A moment of silence to commemorate this* so with that in mind, please review! _Constructive criticism _please peoples, _constructive criticism. _We are only two 13yr olds with extremely high sugar levels after all!

**_Life, laughs and chaos incarnate._**

Chapter 1- "And so it begins…"- By Tsunami (otherwise known as Tsu)

The old, derelict manor stood on the hill overlooking the village like a witch staring with evil eyes, observing the coming and goings of the villagers. The hooded figure making his way to the house, however did not seem to notice. He swept silently through the overgrown foliage and dead leaves, making his way to the house and then up to the topmost room. There he waited without removing his hood and paced in a swift and silent manner. Like that he stayed for about an hour, pausing every few minutes to finger pictures and ornaments on the mantelpiece of the fireplace and to crush them into dust, smirking invisibly in the folds of his hood. The man stopped abruptly as another man in a hooded cloak entered. He had a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth embroidered on his sleeve, a skull soon to be known as the dark mark.

"We are ready my lord" the new man whispered, the soft voices of many men in the room below floating through the open door.

The 'lord' straightened, his red eyes gleaming in the dark of his hood. He proclaimed in a deadly whisper;

"And so it begins…"

*****

Lily Evans was in trouble again. _Just _because there was a frog in her sister's closet that scared the hell out of her sister. She didn't do it anyway; if she were going to pull a prank like that she would put the frog in her sister's bed. That way her sister got seriously scared. She pointed this out to her parents.

It didn't help.

Daniel Evans, Lily's dad, swelled like a bullfrog and contorted his normally pleasant face into one that resembled a constipated baby (Lily always wondered how he managed to do that).

As Lily tried unsuccessfully to look serious while trying not to laugh, she spotted her sister's smirking face.

_Cow. Dog. Ass… _

"Lily Evans" Her dad's deadly voice brought her back to earth. ' How _dare _you… your _poor_ _unsuspecting_ sister (_yeah right)_… GO your to room _now_!" Lily mouthed the words along with her dad and stamped up to her room. She stared into the mirror and scowled at her reflection. A scruffy looking girl of 11 stared back at her. She was petite and short with brilliant green eyes and tangled, dark red hair which was nothing compared to her temper. "What are you staring at," snapped at her reflection bad temperedly. She flopped onto her unmade bed and sighed into the pillows.  _Life isn't fair._ * * * * * * The Evans family was much more pleasant at breakfast. Well, as pleasant as they could get with bickering sisters. Mr Evans sighed and read his paper over the insults. He never meant to get so angry but Petunia was… spoiled. Lily's bad temper didn't help, but she was special somehow.

"Drop the food Lily," he said from under his paper, a second before Lily lobbed some egg onto her sister's smirking face.

"Sorry dad" Lily replied.

"Well, that's a first," Petunia proclaimed maliciously.

"Dog-face"

"Cow"

"Lobster breath"

"Air-head"

"Pig"

"Fish-face"

"Nob-job"

"Witch"

"Thankyou"

Lily never told anyone this, but if she concentrated really hard, she could do things. She wished really hard that her teacher's stupid test would disappear once, and it did.

Petunia, furious at her sister's smile, struggled for a comeback.

"Umm… err… Midg-Ahhh!" Petunia ran like a woman possessed from the room amid Lily's hysterical laughter, the object of Petunia's fright on the table.

An Owl.

Lily stopped laughing long enough to see a letter on the table. For _her_. 

"Lily, what is it?" Lily's mum, Sandy, asked before her husband blew up.

Lily's emerald eyes widened as she read. 

"It's a letter from this school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. They want _me_ to go to their school," Lily held her breath, waiting for her parents reaction.

Chapter 2- Lily's Luck-By the Volcano

"Hang on a minute, give me that letter," said Mr. Evans sternly with an unapproving look. "You know what I think of these silly commercial ads, they're just a waste of time. A witch and wizard school indeed," "Dad it's not an ad, it's a school for wizards and witches, and _I _was chosen to go!"

Lily sighed knowing she would never get anything unless she begged. Not only beg but also beg really, really, _hard. __Here goes, she thought._

"Oh please can I go? Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, Oh please Oh…" 

" **_ENOUGH!!! NO WAY IN THIS WORLD AM I LETTING MY DAUGHTER GO TO A ….UM…. EH…A STUPID, NO GOOD SCHOOL TO LEARN HOW TO TURN A HUMAN INTO A FROG. NO WAY, YOU WOULD THINK I WAS CRAZY TO LET YOU GO NO WAY IN THIS WORLD WOULD I, MR DANIEL EVANS…" With her father's angry voice still ringing in her ears, Lily stormed of to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could, only to find the windows rattling from her dads voice raising even more about the cost of doors and how much she didn't appreciate anything._**

Her dad would go on like he always did. It was true life got worse every minute, and having Petunia the pig as a sister was the worst thing that ever happened to her, the worst thing that ever happened to the _world._

"Aaaaaaah, mmmmuuuuuummmmy! HELP ME! SAVE ME."

Lily got of her bed wondering what her sister was screaming about now. She pressed her ears against the door and listened. If Petunia was in pain, she might as well get out and watch her suffer.

**"LILY EVANS GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT **

**OR ELSE I'LL GET UP THERE AND GET YOU! I'M WARNING YOU.."**

_What the hell did I do now? Lily thought._

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT, HOW, WHERE, WHO? **OUCH!_ WHERE THE HECK DID ALL THESE OWLS COME FROM! " stuttered Lily while swatting away a particularly violent owl, which seemed angry at her for stepping on its tail feathers. Swarmed all over the kitchen and dining table were millions of owls all holding in their beaks an identical Hogwarts letter! _**

Mr. Evans tried his best to stay calm, but his face was getting that dangerous look again. "You're asking me huh, your asking me," 

He tried to keep his voice down, but his face was white.

"Now you can give me an explanation as to how these owls into the house. Not only did they come from the window but politely through the door. Lily, there had better be a VERY good explanation for this because I am just about ready to ground someone, namely you, for two months! TALK!"

Lily stood aghast not knowing what to say. Well, she did not ask all these owls in to come in. Anyhow, she could try and tell her parents that but she doubted they would believe her, they never did.

She tried the most stupid decision of them all.

Lily said, "Excuse me but could you please kind of, um..go away?" speaking loud enough for all the owls to hear over the scratching of talons and hooting.

Magically, the first one closest to the door moved out, then the next and next until all of them had gone. (Except for one, who was finishing of Lily's breakfast, which half of ended up on Petunia's head).

Mrs. Evans looked amazed.

"Daniel, why don't you give Lily a chance? I mean I think that maybe she would be better off at…um …Hogwarts."

(A tiny bit of hope leapt in Lily's heart).

Daniel Evans looked at his wife in amazement. She was right though; maybe Lily would be happier at this 'Hogwarts' school. Anyway, anything that would shut Lily up. She was presently whimpering like a dog and giving him puppy eyes.

"OK maybe she would get some better marks and I wont have to put up with her and her sister fighting all the time. Andno more appointments at the Psychiatrist for sure. Maybe _now _we'll get some peace and quiet. Fine, all right darling." 

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES" Lily screamed, punching the air triumphantly. She danced around the and even did something she would never do in her normal state, hug Petunia.

"OK, just because dad said you could go to that pathetic school for pathetic creeps like you doesn't mean I'll like you or feel jealous. I always knew you were a witch, and… Yowwwowwww ...Mummmmy Lily hurt me _Ouch "_

**_"LILY"_**

But Lily didn't care any more. She was finally free! She didn't have to live in this stupid hellhole any more! Of course, she was really upset at leaving her parents and even Petunia a _tiny_ little bit. But she always knew she didn't belong here, and now she had a chance to start again with different people, who probably felt just as different as she did.

Lily practically danced all the way up to her room and flopped down onto the bed, missing out on an _interesting _rant from her father about the cost of dining tables and cleaning up owl poo. 

_Life is finally heading my way_.

So, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Absolutely horrible? (but you guys wouldn't write that to us? Well, with the exception of Bigfoot and the Yeti…) Anywayz, how will we know if you don't tell us?? Hint, Hint _REVIEW-_ please?

JJJTsunami and Volcano JJJ


	2. Friends and foes

If you notice this notice,

If you notice this notice,

You will notice,

That this notice,

Is not worth noticing!

Moral of this story: Stop reading the notice and get on with the fanfic!

***~Tsunami~***

Chapter 3- Off to Hogwarts!!

Lily Evans flopped onto her bed and stared up to the ceiling, her day's purchases spread all over the floor of her messy bedroom. 

_What a day!_

__Lily made first contact with the magical community in a place called Diagon alley only a couple of hours before. She had collected her equipment that day, along with a couple of friends and enemies; well more _enemies_ actually…

*****

Lily jumped out of bed and was ready and dressed in 10 seconds flat. She rushed downstairs wondering why nobody else was ready to go out. She found out why as soon as she looked at the clock.

It was 5 o'clock.

Lily sighed and sat down on the bottom step. Last night, her and her parents had looked over her list and realised she would never manage to get her school stuff at the local mall. They decided they would have to go to the place recommended in the Hogwarts letter, Diagon Alley. Lily pulled out the now crumpled and worn letter from back pocket and read.

Hogwarts' first years will need:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales.

The list went on and on. She skimmed to the bottom of the letter and read the last line:

We recommend that the above materials are bought at Diagon Alley. To get there, go to the Leaky Cauldron, 48 Blaire St London.

Lily's jumped up and started pacing to release some energy. She was going to Diagon Alley!

*****

Four hours and many loud whines later. Lily and her family were packed in their car and heading off to London. Normally, Lily would be thinking of a way to embarrass her sister in front of the 'cute guys', not that she needed to. Petunia had put in so much eye shadow and lipstick she looked like some sort of Halloween witch gone wrong. Nevertheless, she loved seeing her sister go redder than all the blush she puts on. But this time, Lily was just too excited to even think. As soon as they pulled up at 48 Blaire St, Lily was out of the car in a flash and into the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was nothing like she expected. It looked more like some run down pub than a meeting place for witches and wizards. Lily walked slowly up to the counter and waited for her parents and Petunia. They arrived a moment later, Petunia griping her mothers' arm tightly, and whimpering slightly. "Um… Er… We're looking for Diagon Alley," Mr. Evans said in what he hoped was a gruff, tough sounding voice. The bartender looked at them closely. "So ya muggles are ya?" he said, giving them a toothless grin. Lily nodded mutely, having no idea what the man meant. He grinned again and led them to the back of the empty pub. He tapped a brick on the wall with a long stick that Lily guessed was a wand. Lily's emerald eyes widened as the wall opened to reveal an alley packed with busy shoppers. The bartender led them through with a grin. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." "WOW!"  
Lily rushed through not knowing where to go first. She rushed toward a large white marble building and bumped into someone. "OUCH! Look where your going you stupid idiot!" a pale boy exclaimed while rubbing his head. Lily went as red as her hair. "Sorry! I guess I got a bit excited since this is my first time here and…" "Shut up! I really don't want to know!" Lily stopped abruptly, and got angry. How _dare_ he speak to her like that! "Well, well Lucius! Tackled by a girl! If your as weak as that, you'll never make the Quidditch team!" another boy proclaimed smirking. " You shut your trap Karkaroff! I wouldn't talk since you managed to get slapped by Narcissa so many times, you've got a permanent bruise on you left cheek! And remember when Janine…" " What _ever_ is going on here! Oh dear Lucius, _do_ get off the ground, it does absolutely nothing for your posture!" a loud, drawling voice announced. Lily turned to face a pretty girl who was wearing a lot of makeup and looking down on them like some sort of queen. Lily knew straight away that she wouldn't like this girl. The feeling was mutual however, as the girl looked down on her with a look of distaste. Lily was _strongly_ reminded of Petunia… "Oh _dear_, Narcissa, you really think so? Wow, my _queen_ your wish is my _command_," Lucius said, imitating Narcissa's drawl sarcastically. Narcissa did not seem to find it funny however, and replaced her queeny look with one of utter fury. "How _dare_ you! Lucius Malfoy, you are just a…" "My, my! Can't you spend one minute together without starting a fight?" everybody spun around to face another boy who was just a pale a Lucius. _I hope he's nicer than his friends _Lily thought. Her wish came true a minute later when he offered her a hand and pulled her up from the ground on which she still sat. "Well hello Severus! Nice to know you made it, even though your over an _hour_ late!" the boy called Karkaroff grinned maliciously. "I'm sorry Karkaroff, but Janine wouldn't leave me alone, and…" "Hello! I'm still down here you know!" Lucius called. When he didn't receive an answer, he pouted and said, "It's not _my _fault a stupid mudblood bumped into me and…" Lily decided she had had enough of the pale boy as soon as he called her a mudblood. She didn't know what it meant, but she could bet her place in Hogwarts that it wasn't a compliment. She angrily stepped toward the boy, who had now gotten up, and punched him as hard as she could, sending him back to the ground with a look of surprise on his face, along with a very large bruise. **"LILY!"** Lily spun around angrily to find herself face to face with her parents, who she completely forgot about. "I am so sorry young man, I don't know what came over her," her father said, trying hard to suppress his anger, while Petunia sent besotted glances over to the pale boy. "GET MOVING NOW!!" her father said in a deadly whisper. Lily sighed and spun around shooting one more angry look at the pale boy. She caught the looks on his friends faces as she walked off; Narcissa looked disgusted and Karkaroff surprised, but Severus was grinning. "Malfoy really had that coming to him. Good work!" Lily couldn't help but grin as she walked away. The first shop the Evans' walked into (after Mr. Evans had stopped shouting) was a bookshop called Flourish and Blotts. Lily, amazed at the number of wonderful books there were, collected as many as she could carry and brought them to the counter. The saleswoman checked them for a moment then said; "Fifty nine sickles please." Mr. Evans looked up in surprise. "Fifty nine _what_?" "Sickles sir. Is there a problem?" 

Mr. Evans nervously mopped his brow. 

"Ummm… Yes. What…what are sickles?"

The saleswoman looked up and looked closely at the Evans (her gaze rested on Petunia for a while, who was cuddled up in a corner, jumping whenever someone spoke to her). Then a look of realisation appeared on her face and she said;

"Oh! Are you muggles?"

Daniel Evans mopped his brow again.

"What? Muggles?"

Lily did all she could to suppress a giggle. She had never seen her father so nervous! She looked around and her gaze rested on a tired looking boy who was watching her closely.

"Hey Martha," he said suddenly.

The saleswoman looked at the boy with surprise.

"Yes Remus?"

"I'll take them to Gringotts. Come on, I won't kill 'em" he said grinning.

The saleswoman nodded and told Mr. Evans to follow Remus to Gringotts.

"Don't worry, he's a sensible boy. The only time he acts like a manic is when he's around Sirius and James. Then they all get drunk on plain air…" the saleswoman said grinning, seeing the unsure look on Mr. Evans face.

Remus took the Evans' outside and explained the wizard currency to a confused Mr. Evans, who just grumbled tiredly. Then Remus walked beside Lily and hesitated before he asked her a question.

"Is it true you punched Lucius Malfoy?"

Remus looked so earnest that Lily had to laugh.

"So that's his name is it? Yeah, I punched him, the spoilt little brat. He called me a mudblood or something,"

"Yeah, that sounds like Malfoy, always rude. A Mudblood is a really rude name for a muggle-born witch or wizard," Remus explained scowling. Seeing the confused look on Lily's face, Remus added,

"A muggle is non-magic person"

"Oh!"

Lily and Remus became good friends straight away. He took her to all the best shops, explained Quidditch to her and told her about the fastest broom in the world ("The Nimbus 240, isn't it beautiful?"). As they approached to last store (Olivanders' Wands), Remus looked at his watch and exclaimed.

"Struth! Seeya Lily, I still have to go and meet Sirius and James!" But before Lily could ask who they were, Remus had disappeared into the crowd.

Lily shrugged and followed her father into Olivanders. The store bell rang loudly as they entered. A old, frail looking man stood up from a wand he was fixing. 

"Welcome! Welcome to Olivanders!"

"Er.. Yes. Um, I'm looking for a wand for my daughter Lily,"

"Yes, of course," the man said, not looking at Lily. "What's her full name?"

"Lily, Lily Evans."

The man's eyes widened as her spun around to look at Lily.

"Evans? Spelt E-V-A-N-S?"

"Why yes," Lily said surprised.

But the man said no more after that, other than some indistinguishable muttering. 

"Well then come here and try out some wands,"

After what seemed like an eternity of foolish wand waving, Lily finally found a wand, holly and phoenix feather. The Evans' paid for the wand and went home, Lily eager for tomorrow, when she can go to Hogwarts.

But in Olivanders, Mr. Olivander was talking to someone half hidden in shadow.

"Did she take the wand?" the figure asked in a young female voice.

"Yes"

"Are you sure she was the right one?"

"Of course, have I ever let you down?"

The figure smiled mischievously. But her expression darkened as she said the next words.

"Thankyou Olivander. You have helped to save us. There are dark times coming, and her and the Potter boy can be our only hope…"

*****

The next morning, Lily was up at 7 o'clock, tired after waking up in the middle of the night about a million times, afraid of being late. She got ready quickly and spent the rest of the morning nagging her parents to hurry up. At about 9 o'clock, Lily started dragging her 400-pound (literally) trunk downstairs. She gave it to her father who started grumbling about being too old and rushed upstairs to get Ebony, her new owl (Lily had to plead and bribe her father for it). Before she went back downstairs, her mother pulled her into the attic and gave her a beautiful emerald necklace shaped in a lily, that matched her eyes exactly

"Wow mum! Are you sure you want to give that to _me_?" Lily isn't exactly the most organised person on the planet.

Mrs. Evans just laughed and hugged her daughter, her eyes filling with tears.

"It belonged to your Great-aunt Lily…"

Before Mrs. Evans could finish, Mr. Evans appeared in the doorway.

"Time to go Lily," he said gruffly (it was his way of showing emotion).

Lily hugged her mother one last time, totally ignored Petunia and rushed downstairs. She jumped into the car and her father drove her to Kings Cross Station, where the train to Hogwarts would be waiting. 

"Sorry Lil, I have an appointment. Do you mind waiting alone?"

Lily was disappointed, but agreed. She hugged her father again and got out of the car. She took a deep breath and walked into the station. She managed to find her way to Platform 9, but soon realised something. 

_There was_ _no Platform 9 ¾. _

"Oh great!" Lily moaned, getting a funny stare from the security guard.

"Hey mudblood!" Lily stiffened and turned around to face a grinning Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Lily replied, nodding coldly.

Malfoy smirked and turned to his friends.

"Looks like the Mudblood has no family. Maybe they abandoned her, not that I blame them."

They all laughed and disappeared into the crowd, all except Severus, the boy who helped her. 

"Are you ok? Do you know the way to the Platform?"

Lily shook her head silently, hurt from Malfoy's remark but not willing to show it.

"Just walk through the barriers separating platform nine and ten. Trust me."

Severus grinned and walked through the barriers to demonstrate what he meant. Lily, watching open-mouthed, saw him disappear. Taking a deep breath, Lily followed.

_Here goes nothing._

As she stepped through the barriers, Lily felt the station disappear. Suddenly, she was staring at a red steam engine pulled up at a platform crowded with people.

Lily walked around for a moment then chose a empty carriage to sit in. She tried to heave her trunk into the carriage, but swore loudly as it landed on her foot.

"Hey stranger!"

Lily turned around and grinned as she spotted Remus Lupin with two boys who she supposed were James and Sirius.

"Hi Remus, the-boy-who-left-me-in-Diagon-Alley-alone," she teased. She looked at the other boys. "And for a couple of good-for-nothing boys too,"

"Oh well, Sirius and James here would have killed me, literally!"

The boy with messy black hair and glasses introduced himself as James Potter and the other boy with black hair and a mischievous grin introduced himself as Sirius, as they tried to help Remus hoist Lily's trunk into the carriage.

"Geez Lil, what did you pack? Your whole house?" Remus grunted. 

Lily smiled.

"No, only half of it. Thanks a lot boys." 

Lily jumped into the carriage followed by the three boys.

"Come on guys, I heard Will Weasley knows a way to get to Hogsmeade without going through the front gates of the school. Seeya Lily!" James said beckoning to Remus and Sirius.

"'Bye Lil!,"

" Au revoir, Mademoiselle!" Sirius said bowing low and offering Lily flowers wrapped in bright purple paper. Lily looked at them for a moment them took them, making sure she didn't touch the stem or the flowers. Then she shook them at Sirius' face, so he got covered in pollen.

"ACHOOO!"

Sirius let out a deafening sneeze and his hair turned bright orange. Lily, James and Remus fell about in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I… I've read about…about hair changing…plants!" Lily said between fits of laughter. Sirius blushed then joined in. After a while they had all managed to calm down.

"I like this girl!" Sirius grinned as the three boys disappeared into another compartment. Lily sat down on a chair near the window. Suddenly, the train let off an ear piercing whistle and slowly began to move. Lily looked out of the window excitedly.

_I'm off to Hogwarts._

But perhaps if she had known what was waiting for her there, she might not of been so excited.

Wow! That was long! Ouch! I think I sprained my fingers *rubs them tenderly* Make me feel better and review *attempts to look innocent, but fails horribly* Please? 

*~Tsunami~*

P.S I got the little notice thing-a-ma-jiggy at the beginning from Claire Thorpe. Read her story 'Claire and Harry's unbelievable adventure'. It's really good…=) =) =)

P.P.SIn case you haven't realised, me and Volcano take turns in writing chapters. But I'm the better writer aren't I? *Looks around fearfully expecting to see an angry Volcano leap out of the shadows* Maybe I shouldn't have said that…=( 


	3. Friends and foes

If you notice this notice,

If you notice this notice,

You will notice,

That this notice,

Is not worth noticing!

Moral of this story: Stop reading the notice and get on with the fanfic!

***~Tsunami~***

Chapter 3- Off to Hogwarts!!

Lily Evans flopped onto her bed and stared up to the ceiling, her day's purchases spread all over the floor of her messy bedroom. 

_What a day!_

__Lily made first contact with the magical community in a place called Diagon alley only a couple of hours before. She had collected her equipment that day, along with a couple of friends and enemies; well more _enemies_ actually…

*****

Lily jumped out of bed and was ready and dressed in 10 seconds flat. She rushed downstairs wondering why nobody else was ready to go out. She found out why as soon as she looked at the clock.

It was 5 o'clock.

Lily sighed and sat down on the bottom step. Last night, her and her parents had looked over her list and realised she would never manage to get her school stuff at the local mall. They decided they would have to go to the place recommended in the Hogwarts letter, Diagon Alley. Lily pulled out the now crumpled and worn letter from back pocket and read.

Hogwarts' first years will need:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales.

The list went on and on. She skimmed to the bottom of the letter and read the last line:

We recommend that the above materials are bought at Diagon Alley. To get there, go to the Leaky Cauldron, 48 Blaire St London.

Lily's jumped up and started pacing to release some energy. She was going to Diagon Alley!

*****

Four hours and many loud whines later. Lily and her family were packed in their car and heading off to London. Normally, Lily would be thinking of a way to embarrass her sister in front of the 'cute guys', not that she needed to. Petunia had put in so much eye shadow and lipstick she looked like some sort of Halloween witch gone wrong. Nevertheless, she loved seeing her sister go redder than all the blush she puts on. But this time, Lily was just too excited to even think. As soon as they pulled up at 48 Blaire St, Lily was out of the car in a flash and into the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was nothing like she expected. It looked more like some run down pub than a meeting place for witches and wizards. Lily walked slowly up to the counter and waited for her parents and Petunia. They arrived a moment later, Petunia griping her mothers' arm tightly, and whimpering slightly. "Um… Er… We're looking for Diagon Alley," Mr. Evans said in what he hoped was a gruff, tough sounding voice. The bartender looked at them closely. "So ya muggles are ya?" he said, giving them a toothless grin. Lily nodded mutely, having no idea what the man meant. He grinned again and led them to the back of the empty pub. He tapped a brick on the wall with a long stick that Lily guessed was a wand. Lily's emerald eyes widened as the wall opened to reveal an alley packed with busy shoppers. The bartender led them through with a grin. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." "WOW!"  
Lily rushed through not knowing where to go first. She rushed toward a large white marble building and bumped into someone. "OUCH! Look where your going you stupid idiot!" a pale boy exclaimed while rubbing his head. Lily went as red as her hair. "Sorry! I guess I got a bit excited since this is my first time here and…" "Shut up! I really don't want to know!" Lily stopped abruptly, and got angry. How _dare_ he speak to her like that! "Well, well Lucius! Tackled by a girl! If your as weak as that, you'll never make the Quidditch team!" another boy proclaimed smirking. " You shut your trap Karkaroff! I wouldn't talk since you managed to get slapped by Narcissa so many times, you've got a permanent bruise on you left cheek! And remember when Janine…" " What _ever_ is going on here! Oh dear Lucius, _do_ get off the ground, it does absolutely nothing for your posture!" a loud, drawling voice announced. Lily turned to face a pretty girl who was wearing a lot of makeup and looking down on them like some sort of queen. Lily knew straight away that she wouldn't like this girl. The feeling was mutual however, as the girl looked down on her with a look of distaste. Lily was _strongly_ reminded of Petunia… "Oh _dear_, Narcissa, you really think so? Wow, my _queen_ your wish is my _command_," Lucius said, imitating Narcissa's drawl sarcastically. Narcissa did not seem to find it funny however, and replaced her queeny look with one of utter fury. "How _dare_ you! Lucius Malfoy, you are just a…" "My, my! Can't you spend one minute together without starting a fight?" everybody spun around to face another boy who was just a pale a Lucius. _I hope he's nicer than his friends _Lily thought. Her wish came true a minute later when he offered her a hand and pulled her up from the ground on which she still sat. "Well hello Severus! Nice to know you made it, even though your over an _hour_ late!" the boy called Karkaroff grinned maliciously. "I'm sorry Karkaroff, but Janine wouldn't leave me alone, and…" "Hello! I'm still down here you know!" Lucius called. When he didn't receive an answer, he pouted and said, "It's not _my _fault a stupid mudblood bumped into me and…" Lily decided she had had enough of the pale boy as soon as he called her a mudblood. She didn't know what it meant, but she could bet her place in Hogwarts that it wasn't a compliment. She angrily stepped toward the boy, who had now gotten up, and punched him as hard as she could, sending him back to the ground with a look of surprise on his face, along with a very large bruise. **"LILY!"** Lily spun around angrily to find herself face to face with her parents, who she completely forgot about. "I am so sorry young man, I don't know what came over her," her father said, trying hard to suppress his anger, while Petunia sent besotted glances over to the pale boy. "GET MOVING NOW!!" her father said in a deadly whisper. Lily sighed and spun around shooting one more angry look at the pale boy. She caught the looks on his friends faces as she walked off; Narcissa looked disgusted and Karkaroff surprised, but Severus was grinning. "Malfoy really had that coming to him. Good work!" Lily couldn't help but grin as she walked away. The first shop the Evans' walked into (after Mr. Evans had stopped shouting) was a bookshop called Flourish and Blotts. Lily, amazed at the number of wonderful books there were, collected as many as she could carry and brought them to the counter. The saleswoman checked them for a moment then said; "Fifty nine sickles please." Mr. Evans looked up in surprise. "Fifty nine _what_?" "Sickles sir. Is there a problem?" 

Mr. Evans nervously mopped his brow. 

"Ummm… Yes. What…what are sickles?"

The saleswoman looked up and looked closely at the Evans (her gaze rested on Petunia for a while, who was cuddled up in a corner, jumping whenever someone spoke to her). Then a look of realisation appeared on her face and she said;

"Oh! Are you muggles?"

Daniel Evans mopped his brow again.

"What? Muggles?"

Lily did all she could to suppress a giggle. She had never seen her father so nervous! She looked around and her gaze rested on a tired looking boy who was watching her closely.

"Hey Martha," he said suddenly.

The saleswoman looked at the boy with surprise.

"Yes Remus?"

"I'll take them to Gringotts. Come on, I won't kill 'em" he said grinning.

The saleswoman nodded and told Mr. Evans to follow Remus to Gringotts.

"Don't worry, he's a sensible boy. The only time he acts like a manic is when he's around Sirius and James. Then they all get drunk on plain air…" the saleswoman said grinning, seeing the unsure look on Mr. Evans face.

Remus took the Evans' outside and explained the wizard currency to a confused Mr. Evans, who just grumbled tiredly. Then Remus walked beside Lily and hesitated before he asked her a question.

"Is it true you punched Lucius Malfoy?"

Remus looked so earnest that Lily had to laugh.

"So that's his name is it? Yeah, I punched him, the spoilt little brat. He called me a mudblood or something,"

"Yeah, that sounds like Malfoy, always rude. A Mudblood is a really rude name for a muggle-born witch or wizard," Remus explained scowling. Seeing the confused look on Lily's face, Remus added,

"A muggle is non-magic person"

"Oh!"

Lily and Remus became good friends straight away. He took her to all the best shops, explained Quidditch to her and told her about the fastest broom in the world ("The Nimbus 240, isn't it beautiful?"). As they approached to last store (Olivanders' Wands), Remus looked at his watch and exclaimed.

"Struth! Seeya Lily, I still have to go and meet Sirius and James!" But before Lily could ask who they were, Remus had disappeared into the crowd.

Lily shrugged and followed her father into Olivanders. The store bell rang loudly as they entered. A old, frail looking man stood up from a wand he was fixing. 

"Welcome! Welcome to Olivanders!"

"Er.. Yes. Um, I'm looking for a wand for my daughter Lily,"

"Yes, of course," the man said, not looking at Lily. "What's her full name?"

"Lily, Lily Evans."

The man's eyes widened as her spun around to look at Lily.

"Evans? Spelt E-V-A-N-S?"

"Why yes," Lily said surprised.

But the man said no more after that, other than some indistinguishable muttering. 

"Well then come here and try out some wands,"

After what seemed like an eternity of foolish wand waving, Lily finally found a wand, holly and phoenix feather. The Evans' paid for the wand and went home, Lily eager for tomorrow, when she can go to Hogwarts.

But in Olivanders, Mr. Olivander was talking to someone half hidden in shadow.

"Did she take the wand?" the figure asked in a young female voice.

"Yes"

"Are you sure she was the right one?"

"Of course, have I ever let you down?"

The figure smiled mischievously. But her expression darkened as she said the next words.

"Thankyou Olivander. You have helped to save us. There are dark times coming, and her and the Potter boy can be our only hope…"

*****

The next morning, Lily was up at 7 o'clock, tired after waking up in the middle of the night about a million times, afraid of being late. She got ready quickly and spent the rest of the morning nagging her parents to hurry up. At about 9 o'clock, Lily started dragging her 400-pound (literally) trunk downstairs. She gave it to her father who started grumbling about being too old and rushed upstairs to get Ebony, her new owl (Lily had to plead and bribe her father for it). Before she went back downstairs, her mother pulled her into the attic and gave her a beautiful emerald necklace shaped in a lily, that matched her eyes exactly

"Wow mum! Are you sure you want to give that to _me_?" Lily isn't exactly the most organised person on the planet.

Mrs. Evans just laughed and hugged her daughter, her eyes filling with tears.

"It belonged to your Great-aunt Lily…"

Before Mrs. Evans could finish, Mr. Evans appeared in the doorway.

"Time to go Lily," he said gruffly (it was his way of showing emotion).

Lily hugged her mother one last time, totally ignored Petunia and rushed downstairs. She jumped into the car and her father drove her to Kings Cross Station, where the train to Hogwarts would be waiting. 

"Sorry Lil, I have an appointment. Do you mind waiting alone?"

Lily was disappointed, but agreed. She hugged her father again and got out of the car. She took a deep breath and walked into the station. She managed to find her way to Platform 9, but soon realised something. 

_There was_ _no Platform 9 ¾. _

"Oh great!" Lily moaned, getting a funny stare from the security guard.

"Hey mudblood!" Lily stiffened and turned around to face a grinning Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Lily replied, nodding coldly.

Malfoy smirked and turned to his friends.

"Looks like the Mudblood has no family. Maybe they abandoned her, not that I blame them."

They all laughed and disappeared into the crowd, all except Severus, the boy who helped her. 

"Are you ok? Do you know the way to the Platform?"

Lily shook her head silently, hurt from Malfoy's remark but not willing to show it.

"Just walk through the barriers separating platform nine and ten. Trust me."

Severus grinned and walked through the barriers to demonstrate what he meant. Lily, watching open-mouthed, saw him disappear. Taking a deep breath, Lily followed.

_Here goes nothing._

As she stepped through the barriers, Lily felt the station disappear. Suddenly, she was staring at a red steam engine pulled up at a platform crowded with people.

Lily walked around for a moment then chose a empty carriage to sit in. She tried to heave her trunk into the carriage, but swore loudly as it landed on her foot.

"Hey stranger!"

Lily turned around and grinned as she spotted Remus Lupin with two boys who she supposed were James and Sirius.

"Hi Remus, the-boy-who-left-me-in-Diagon-Alley-alone," she teased. She looked at the other boys. "And for a couple of good-for-nothing boys too,"

"Oh well, Sirius and James here would have killed me, literally!"

The boy with messy black hair and glasses introduced himself as James Potter and the other boy with black hair and a mischievous grin introduced himself as Sirius, as they tried to help Remus hoist Lily's trunk into the carriage.

"Geez Lil, what did you pack? Your whole house?" Remus grunted. 

Lily smiled.

"No, only half of it. Thanks a lot boys." 

Lily jumped into the carriage followed by the three boys.

"Come on guys, I heard Will Weasley knows a way to get to Hogsmeade without going through the front gates of the school. Seeya Lily!" James said beckoning to Remus and Sirius.

"'Bye Lil!,"

" Au revoir, Mademoiselle!" Sirius said bowing low and offering Lily flowers wrapped in bright purple paper. Lily looked at them for a moment them took them, making sure she didn't touch the stem or the flowers. Then she shook them at Sirius' face, so he got covered in pollen.

"ACHOOO!"

Sirius let out a deafening sneeze and his hair turned bright orange. Lily, James and Remus fell about in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I… I've read about…about hair changing…plants!" Lily said between fits of laughter. Sirius blushed then joined in. After a while they had all managed to calm down.

"I like this girl!" Sirius grinned as the three boys disappeared into another compartment. Lily sat down on a chair near the window. Suddenly, the train let off an ear piercing whistle and slowly began to move. Lily looked out of the window excitedly.

_I'm off to Hogwarts._

But perhaps if she had known what was waiting for her there, she might not of been so excited.

Wow! That was long! Ouch! I think I sprained my fingers *rubs them tenderly* Make me feel better and review *attempts to look innocent, but fails horribly* Please? 

*~Tsunami~*

P.S I got the little notice thing-a-ma-jiggy at the beginning from Claire Thorpe. Read her story 'Claire and Harry's unbelievable adventure'. It's really good…=) =) =)

P.P.SIn case you haven't realised, me and Volcano take turns in writing chapters. But I'm the better writer aren't I? *Looks around fearfully expecting to see an angry Volcano leap out of the shadows* Maybe I shouldn't have said that…=( 


End file.
